


Druga strona

by Sako03



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, inna strona Dereka
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sako03/pseuds/Sako03
Summary: Stiles patrzy na śpiącego Dereka i widzi zupełnie inną osobę





	Druga strona

**Author's Note:**

> Może jestem trochę opóźniony, ale dopiero teraz dowiedziałem się, że zobaczymy Dereka w ostatnim sezonie! Z tego co wiem będzie tylko w kilku ostatnich odcinkach, ale to zawsze coś! Oczywiście liczę na jakieś śmieszne sterekowe scenki, ale jak to będzie, to zobaczymy w niedalekiej przyszłości. 
> 
> Przepraszam za ewentualne błędy i zapraszam do przeczytania tego króciutkiego fica!

Stiles wszedł do budynku, w którym mieszkał Hale wściekłym krokiem. Tępy Derek jak zwykle chciał zgrywać bohatera i w pojedynkę ruszył na bestię, o której wiedzieli tyle, że jest piekielnie niebezpieczna! Ten idiota ledwo uszedł z życiem, więc Stiles właśnie szedł do niego, żeby wykrzyczeć mu jego wielką głupotę. Nie obchodziło go, że pewnie wyląduje znowu na ścianie z wielkim guzem z tyłu głowy. Przez stres jaki Hale mu zapewnił prawie oszalał, więc musiał się na nim za to wyżyć i miał do tego pełne prawo!

Praktycznie wbiegł na górę, o mało co się nie zabijając na ostatnim schodku. Energicznie otworzył drzwi i wszedł pewnie do środka, jednak po chwili przystanął zaskoczony. Derek leżał na kanapie, pogrążony w głębokim śnie, delikatnie pochrapując. Musiał być naprawdę wykończony, bo inaczej już dawno wstałby, obudzony hałasem, który zrobił Stiles. 

Z zaciekawieniem podszedł do miejsca, gdzie spał Derek i spojrzał na jego twarz , która nie była już rozciągnięta we wściekłym grymasie, który zazwyczaj tam gościł. Zamiast tego tkwiła tam pogodność, której nigdy nie spodziewał się ujrzeć akurat u niego. Wydawała się tak abstrakcyjna, jak wilk, który przerzucił się na wegetarianizm.

Chyba pierwszy raz mógł zobaczyć śpiącego Dereka. To było coś zupełnie nowego i zaskakującego. Nigdy nie pomyślałby, że Derek może wyglądać na tak rozluźnionego i bezbronnego. Zwykle był całkowicie spięty i gotowy do walki w każdym momencie, ale teraz był zupełnie inny.

Kiedy nie marszczył brwi i nie warczał na wszystkich dookoła wyglądał na naprawdę spokojnego. Oddychał miarowo, podczas czego jego klatka piersiowa delikatnie się unosiła i opadała. Jego usta były lekko uchylone, ukazując rząd białych zębów. Stiles dokładnie pamiętał te wszystkie groźby Hale’a, które mówiły o rozszarpaniu jego gardła. A jednak był tutaj i jego gardło było nietknięte. Cóż, przynajmniej na razie.

Miał wrażenie, że patrzy teraz na zupełnie innego Dereka niż tego, którego znał. Ten, którego widział na co dzień był wiecznie spięty i nie dopuszczał nikogo do siebie. Ten natomiast był taki… odkryty. Mógłby go teraz z łatwością zabić, a on nie mógłby nic z tym zrobić. Ta myśl była straszna i nagle zrozumiał dlaczego Hale zawsze zachowywał dystans. Teraz jednak nie miał już siły się dłużej bronić.

Łowcy, przeróżne bestie a nawet własny wujek – z tym musiał mierzyć się Derek. Gdyby to o niego chodziło już dawno by oszalał. Świadomość, że w każdej chwili może zginąć pewnie odebrałaby mu zdrowy rozsądek już na samym początku takiego szaleństwa. Co musiał czuć więc Derek? On stracił przecież wszystko właśnie przez to, że opuścił gardę. Zaufał Kate, a ta spaliła jego rodzinę i dom. Kto nie miałby po czymś takim traumy?

Stiles uświadomił sobie nagle, że po raz pierwszy może zobaczyć Dereka, który wydaje się w jakimś stopniu szczęśliwy. Ten Derek nie był obciążony przeszłością i nie udawał, że nie posiada żadnych uczuć oprócz gniewu. Nie przejmował się, że ktoś może czyhać na ich życie tuż za rogiem. Może nawet zaufałby drugiemu człowiekowi.

Taki mógłby być Derek, gdyby świat był inny.

Stiles odwrócił wzrok od Hale’a. Obrócił się na pięcie i powoli ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Jego kroki odbijały się głośnym echem od ścian klatki schodowej, ale nie zwracał na to uwagi. Jego myśli nadal krążyły wokół drugiej strony Dereka, o której istnieniu nawet nie wiedział. 

Chciałby widzieć ją częściej, ale wiedział, że to niemożliwe.


End file.
